SoMany SoMa!
by Fowy Pup
Summary: Hey, guys! This is my little cranny where we give you dark hot chocolate and you can see my contributions to SoMa week, 2014! I hope you enjoy my fluffitytastic stories! Rated T for very very slightly coarse language and stuff. Angst may or may not happen.


A/N, it's soma week and I won't have a laptop for the next two! So fudge it if I don't write something today! This will either be a great one, or an awful one that I wrote over the course of an hour or so because that's the fastest I can go on a phone, DAMMIT!

Prompt: Room mates

A soft, warm afternoon graced death city as everyone there thanked shinigami-sama they weren't in the polar vortex. The secret city was calm, although the parks were overcrowded with picnickers, all enjoying the bright Saturday morning.

"So, Maka," Tsubaki stated her name in her generally calm tone. "How's everything going with life and the such?"

Maka poked her nose up from the thick book she was immersed in previously.

"Oh, you know, as all life is," the scythe meister responded, putting her book down. The two girls watched as Black*star and Soul passed a football back and forth on the grass. "What about you?" Maka asked suddenly, bringing her friend's gaze back to her.

"Black*star's as much of an idiot as usual, you know, surpassing god and that sort of thing," Tsubaki replied quietly as said boy caught the ball and started doing his "I'm gonna be a god because I've done something amazing" dance, and receiving a dopeslap for the fifteenth time that hour from his white-haired friend.

The two boys shared a few words, and went back to the picnic blanket. Soul plopped down beside Maka, and Black*star did the same with Tsubaki.

"Tired..." Soul sighed, falling on his back on the soft picnic blanket.

"What? You can't handle your almighty god?!" Black*star yelled obnoxiously, putting his foot on the picnic basket with the sun shining dramatically behind him.

"No, we just can't handle you," Maka responded, pulling the blue-haired ninja's foot off of the basket, causing him to fall backwards. Everyone except for the fallen fool laughed for a few minutes at his expense, and after a few more hours in the park, they all went back to their apartments.

"Meh," a certain albino scythe muttered as he started cooking dinner. It was his turn to cook, but he wasn't willingly cooking. After a bit of a book brandishing argument, it was settled, and so by the stove Soul stood, stirring something that was just between lavender and grey.

Maka walked into the room, hair wet, probably from a shower, and yawned.

"Whatchya' cookin'?" she inquired, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand. "It smells great."

The comment earned a shrug and a shake of the head from her scythe. She smiled just the smallest bit. HER scythe. HER Soul, she liked the sound of that.

The girl walked up so she was standing beside the red-eyed boy, and glanced down at whatever was in the pan.

"Soul," HER Soul... "What the hell is that?" she questioned. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Soup, I think?" he muttered. Maka facepalmed.

"You're so good at baking, Soul!" HER Soul, "why are you so bad at cooking?" He gave her a quick smirk.

"Just give me a second," he said quickly. "This isn't whatever is in the cabinets pie, I have a recipe," he told her as he searched through the cupboards.

Finding just the right spice, Soul turned around towards the pan where his meister was still eyeing the soup quizzically. He found the tiniest bit of a genuine smile break across his face. HIS meister. HIS Maka. He liked how that ringed, it was cool.

He just barely noticed the striped fuzzy socks on her feet paired with some Jean shorts and an oversized tee-shirt on the girl as she still looked slightly afraid of his creation. Despite being one of the most badass people he knew, she was still adorable.

Soul couldn't help but smile the teensiest bit wider than before.

"This is how you make soup, Maka." HIS Maka... He added the spice to the purple-ish liquid, and it shuddered for a few moments. The soup became perfectly still, and Maka leaned in to look at the soup.

"Soul, it doesn't look any different," she said, turning her head towards him.

"I wouldn't lean in so close, you know," he responded with a large smirk. Maka (HIS Maka) didn't move at all. Suddenly, with a large popping sound and a glittery purple cloud, the liquid exploded slightly. Maka's entire face was covered in purple dust and glitter. She blinked once. Twice. Three times. And, damn! She was too adorable for her own good.

The soup was actually okay, and after dinner the two of them decided to watch a movie. A scary one came on, and Soul quickly hid the remote so Maka couldn't change the channel. Sitting back down, the movie started to play.

During the first scary scene, Maka moved a little closer to Soul, and one of her fuzzy socks brushed up against his leg, freaking him out substantially. The next scary scene, Maka edged even closer to her weapon, holding onto his arm ever so slightly. By the time they were halfway through the movie, Maka was fully up against Soul without even noticing. Soul noticed, though.

A particularly gory scene appeared, and the scythe meister buried her face in his shoulder. Gradually, Soul managed to wrap his arm around her shoulder without her noticing, placing a quick kiss to her hair and breathing in some of her scent.

At the end of the movie, neither one mentioned it, and they both went to bed quietly.

That night, Maka woke up cold under her covers, and went out to the kitchen to get something to drink. While passing by Soul's (HER Soul) door, she heard something inside. A faint whimper was heard from within the room, and Maka couldn't help but open the door to find out what was wrong.

She found the scythe whimpering in his bed, probably because of a nightmare. She quietly walked up to him, sitting down on his bed and stroking his hair lightly. He quieted down, and a smile crept onto his features he almost looked ethereal in the light of the grinning moon.

Maka smiled down at him, and then noticed something that she had overlooked whenever Soul genuinely grinned, he had dimples. She had to bite the back of her free hand to keep from squealing right then and there, because that was just too adorable.

Having each other as roommates was a good thing for both of them.

A/N, How was it? I lurve to write fluffy things, so how did this work out? Was it okay? Leave a review!*wink wink nuch nuch* I think day one of soma week was okee!


End file.
